Strong
by Kim MinHyun
Summary: Bukankah melepas satu kebahagiaan tidak akan menghapus kebahagiaan yang lainnya? Aku mencintaimu. Tak perlu kau balas. Aku sudah cukup bahagia walau hanya dengan mencintamu. Spesial buat EarthTeleport / Vh eonnie :D mian selama ini minhyun gak aktif review ff eon :'), fic ini juga buat semua reader yang telah berbaik hati mau meluangkan waktu baca ff abal punya minhyun :). KaiSoo.


Tittle : Strong

Cast : KaiDo/KaiSoo and other

Genre : Romance, Drama, Family

Rate : T

Leght : Oneshoot

Summary : Bukankah melepas satu kebahagiaan tidak akan menghapus kebahagiaan yang lainnya? Aku mencintaimu. Tak perlu kau balas. Aku sudah cukup bahagia walau hanya dengan mencintamu. Spesial buat EarthTeleport / Vh eonnie :D mian selama ini minhyun udah gak aktif review ff eon :'), fic ini juga spesial buat semua reader yang telah berbaik hati mau meluangkan waktu buat baca fic abal minhyun :D

**Disclaimer : God, SMEnt, Diri mereka sendiri, dan semua yang sayang sama mereka^^**

**Warn : BoyXBoy , BL, Shou-ai, Typo(s), Gaje, Abal, judul sama summary gak nyambung sama isi. And so pasti this is YAOI fanfiction.**

A/N : Annyeong.. minhyun balik lagi sama ff kaisoo yang minhyun buat :) semoga readerdeul suka, ne? Minhyun juga mau bilang terima kasih yang sebesar besarnya buat yang udah review cerita minhyun yang sebelumnya :D jeongmal kamsahamnida :D, fic ini spesial buat EarthTeleport / Vh eonnie :D mian selama ini minhyun udah gak aktif review ff eon :'), fic ini juga spesial buat semua reader yang telah berbaik hati mau meluangkan waktu buat baca fic abal minhyun :D

I Have warn you at the first..

If you don't like this story,

DON'T BASH THE CHARA,

DON'T BASH THE COUPLE,

You can Bash me if you wanna^^

Please Don't be a Silent Reader.

And the last...

Happy Reading yeorobun^^..

Fanfic is started..

.

.

.

Hari yang menyenangkan? Yeah, memang.

Aku, akh.. sepertinya tidak penting siapa aku.

Yang perlu kalian tau hanya mengapa hari ini aku begitu gugup dan bahagia dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

Aku bergegas menuju lemari pakaianku.

Mengambil setelan Tuxedo berwarna putih dengan kemeja berwarna baby blue didalamnya serta mengenakan sepatu putih yang senada dengan warna setelan tuxedoku.

Untuk sesaat aku mematut diri ku di depan cermin.

Tidak terlalu buruk. Setidaknya itu yang aku pikirkan saat aku melihat patut diriku di cermin.

**Tok..tok..**

Pintu kamarku di ketuk. Aku bisa melihat appa berusaha masuk ke dalam kamarku.

"bagaimana appa? Apa penampilanku sudah bagus?" tanyaku sambil memutar mutar tubuhku di depan appa.

"neomu.. akh.. bahkan appa tidak bisa mendeskripsikannya" jawab appa dengan ekspresi menggantung. Appa.. seperti menyembunyikan ekspresi yang sesungguhnya, entah ia sedih atau bingung.

"appa.." aku menghambur ke dalam pelukan appa yang kini tengah duduk di sisi ranjangku.

Memeluk tubuh appa yang makin terasa renta namun juga hangat di pelukanku.

Untuk sesaat keheningan melanda kami berdua.

Aku menyukai pelukanku dengan appa, namun aku merasa kurang nyaman dengan suasana ini, aku harus segera pergi karna hari ini adalah hari yang sangat penting bagiku.

Aku bergegas memasukkan i-phone, headset, dan cermin doraemon yang selalu ku bawa kemana mana ke dalam hand-bag praktis yang dapat ku simpan di mana saja.

Sesaat sebelum aku benar benar pergi dari hadapan appa, aku berbalik dan tersenyum tipis ke arahnya.

.

**'appa, mianhe..'**

.

.

Aku terduduk di kursi mobilku.

Aku sama sekali belum menyalakan mesin mobil ini sejak 5 menit terakhir.

Tiba-tiba, ingatan ku tentang namja itu muncul.

Namja yang dengan mudahnya membuat ku bahagia, membuat –sebagian– keluargaku bahagia, dan membuatku–

.

**–hancur seketika**.

.

Hari minggu yang mendung di salah satu kota besar korea selatan.

Sebentar lagi hujan. Mungkin itu yang ada di pikiran beberapa pejalan kaki dan pengendara yang ada di jalanan.

Aku termasuk salah satu dari mereka.

Aku lupa membawa payung. Bodoh. Memang.

Aku ingat saat itu, kau mencoba mengajakku berbicara dan aku hanya membalasmu seadanya saja.

Beberapa saat setelah kau berbicara, hujan turun. Tepat seperti perkiraanku.

Aku ingin pulang. Tapi aku tak bawa payung.

Kau memberiku payungmu. Kenapa? Kenapa kau mengawalinya?

"wae? Kau juga membutuhkan payung itu" tanyaku memandangmu heran. Bukankah tadi kau bilang kau juga punya urusan penting?

"gwechana, kau bisa memakainya, kalau kau tidak mau, kita pulang bersama saja" ucapmu dengan senyum yang terus terpatri di bibirmu.

"mwo? Berdua? Kau gila?" aku tau, aku memberi respon yang berlebihan kala itu.

"aku tidak gila, kalau kau mau tau saja. Jadi, kau mau menerima tawaranku?" tanyamu yang lebih terdengar seperti desakan di telingaku.

Aku? Entah mengapa, aku hanya bisa menganggukan kepalaku saat itu.

.

Semua itu, kenapa harus terjadi? Kau, aku mencintaimu, tapi kenapa?!

.

Aku tersadar dari sebagian memori masa lalu ku.

Belum, ini belum selesai.

Karna sebagian lainnya kembali datang menghinggapi otakku.

.

Orang tua ku.. bercerai. Yeah.

Aku butuh seseorang untuk menceritakan masalahku.

Aku tau orang yang aku butuhkan itu kau.

Tapi semua berubah saat aku melihatmu–

–bergandengan tangan dengan eomma ku.

.

Terdengar klise? **Memang!.**

.

Seminggu setelah aku memergokimu –tanpa kau tahu–, kau datang ke rumahku, lagi.. kau datang dengan eomma.

Bersama eomma, kau meminta maaf padaku. Aku tau appa memperhatikan kami, memperhatikan namja –eommaku– yang ia cintai dan akan selalu ia cintai.

Appa.. sampai sekarang tidak pernah berkomentar tentang bagaimana cara aku berteriak pada mereka, memaki mereka, mengusir mereka dan mengatakan pada mereka agar jangan pernah kembali lagi ke rumah ini.

.

Kau.. kau yang telah memberi warna pada hari ku, dan kini kau juga yang telah menghapus warna itu dari hidupku.

Kau.. yang memberi ku berbagai macam kesederhanaan yang merentet menjadi sebuah kenangan indah di ratusan hari hariku.. –dulu.

Kau.. yang tanpa sadar telah berhasil menanamkan rasa absurd yang bernama cinta di ruang hatiku walaupun pada akhirnya–

–kau juga yang menghancurkan semuanya.

.

Sejak saat itu, aku tidak pernah lagi berbicara dengan mu atau dengan eomma sekalipun.

Aku terlalu sakit, dan terlalu takut.

.

Akh.. aku sudah lama berkhayal tentang masa lalu..

Coba aku lihat..

Ommona! Ini sudah terlambat untukku datang.

Aigooo...! kau bodoh, Do Kyungsoo!

.

.

**Normal POV**

.

Kyungsoo terlihat berjalan dengan tergesa, setelah memarkirkan mobilnya tadi, ia segera menuju ke altar yang berada di sana.

Dapat ia lihat beberapa orang yang tersenyum padanya, dan tentunya ia juga membalas senyum dari mereka.

Kyungsoo duduk di tempat yang telah di siapkan oleh namja itu.

Kursi di barisan paling depan.

Sesaat ia tertegun melihat namja itu.

Pakaiannya.. bukankah?

Tuxedo coklat dengan kemeja berwarna putih di dalamnya, dilengkapi dengan dasi kupu kupu dan sepatu berwarna senada dengan tuxedonya.

Bukankah, itu pakaian yang ia sarankan dulu?

Pakaian yang ia bayangkan saat.. saat ia dan namja itu berkhayal kalau mereka akan menikah suatu hari dengan menggunakan pakaian.. yang mereka kenakan saat ini.

Tapi takdir membelokkan semua rencana yang mereka susun.

Namja itu kini memang akan menikah.

Tapi bukan dengan dirinya.

Namja itu akan menikah dengan eomma nya.

.

.

.

Acara pemberkatan pernikahan sudah berlalu, kini para tamu sedang menikmati hidangan yang di sediakan.

Kim Jongin, namja yang baru saja menikah itu mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah, mencari sesosok namja yang –mungkin– sangat ia rindukan saat ini.

"jongin.." ucap sebuah suara lirih.

Jongin menoleh, sesaat ia terkejut, namun ia tetap berusaha untuk menyembunyikan keterkejutannya dengan tersenyum.

"hyung, lama tidak bertemu" ucap jongin berusaha membunuh rasa canggung yang melingkupi atmosfir di sekitar mereka.

"ne, sudah lumayan lama, oh iya, chukkae atas pernikahanmu" ucap kyungsoo dengan senyum manis di wajahnya.

"ne, gomawo hyung.." ucap jongin mebalas senyum kyungsoo.

"jongin.." suara lain terdengar dari arah belakang jongin. Suara dari namja yang baru saja menjadi 'istri' nya beberapa menit lalu.

'eomma' batin kyungsoo miris.

"ne, waeyo?" tanya jongin pada namja manis itu, ia segera merangkul pinggang ramping namja manis itu.

"eomma... eh..eh.. mak..maksudku.." ucap kyungsoo gelagapan.

"gwechana kyungie.. kau memang anakku kan?" tanya namja manis itu sambil tersenyum miris menatap kyungsoo.

"eomma.. appa, dia.. menitip salam untukmu, maaf karna ia tidak bisa datang, ia ada urusan dengan cabang di jepang.. umm.. eomma.." ucapan kyungsoo menggantung.

.

'apa aku harus mengatakannya?'

.

'biar waktu yang memberitahu mereka'

.

"ne kyungie, waeyo?" tanya namja yang berstatus sebagai eomma kyungsoo tersebut.

"eomma.., apa juga bilang, sekarang marga mu telah berganti lagi ne? Bukan lagi bermarga 'Do' atau pun bermarga 'Lee' tapi sekarang kau adalah–

–Kim Taemin eomma, chukkae.." ucap kyungsoo berusaha terdengar seceria mungkin.

Setelah berkata demikian, kyungsoo segera berpamitan dan membalikan tubuhnya. Ia berjalan menjauh dari sepasang 'suami-istri' tersebut.

Ia terus berjalan, mencoba menahan setiap butiran bening yang telah menumpuk di ujung mata bulatnya.

Ia harus kuat.

Setidaknya, ia harus kuat–

Demi appa nya, Do Minho.

Demi eomma nya, Do –anni Kim Taemin.

Demi Dirinya.

Dan demi cintanya, Kim Jongin.

.

Kyungsoo berbalik, ia menatap jongin dan sedikit berlari untuk mencapai namja itu.

Tanpa ada kata yang terucap, ia segera memberi kertas yang telah ia siapkan dari tadi malam.

"jangan di buka sekarang jongin-ah, kau buka saja nanti ne? Terima kasih sudah mau berteman dengan ku, annyeonghi gyeseyo" ucap kyungsoo lalu benar benar pergi dari hadapan jongin.

**Jongie.**

**Aku akan pergi. Ke Jepang. Menetap dan tinggal di sana.**

**Appa terlalu sakit menerima kenyataan yang ada.**

**Sama hal nya seperti ku.**

**Kau.. mungkin tak akan menemukanku lagi jongin.**

**Berbahagialah dengan eom –anni istirmu.**

**Aku turut bersuka cita atas pernikahan kalian.**

**Segeralah memiliki anak.**

**Annyeonghi Gyeseyo, Jongin-ssi.**

**.Do Kyungsoo.**

.

.

END

.

.

.

.

A/N : ommo! *liat ke atas* *tutup muka* minhyun cukup tau diri kalo fic di atas sangat gaje dan jelek, huhuhuu... minhyun menerima review, kritik, saran, flame, bash, dan sejenisnya, masalah typo(s) feel gak dapet dan sejenisnya mohon di maafkan :3. **Vh eon**, otthe? Mianhe ne kalau hasilnya sangat tidak memuaskan, maafkan dongsaengmu ini :3. Minhyun mohon, eon jangan vakum atau hiatus di ffn :') *bbuing bbuing*. Oh iya, minhyun lebih seneng kalo ada yang ngebash sama ngeflame dari pada ada siders :') , nulis fic itu cape lo.. #plakk. So, at the last.. would you give me your REVIEW or Flame? ^^, Gomawo.. #kisseu hehe^^

R

E

V

I

E

W

Or

F

L

A

M

E

Please^^ Gomawo :D #deep bow#


End file.
